


Love Can Happen Anywhere (The Gift)

by Notmenotthem



Series: The Forbidden Fruit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Underage, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: John feels guilty about his feelings towards Sam. He loves Sam, but wonders if it is worth it to have Sam love him back, differently.
Relationships: John Winchester/Kate Milligan, John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Forbidden Fruit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900705
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone story, not related to my other work. 
> 
> Work of fiction. Warning, mentions of consensual sex with parent and child. Don't read, if this offends you.

John comes back from his latest hunt, he and Bobby Singer just eliminated a nest of vampires. He knew Dean would be home with little Sammy. He and Sammy were often left alone for days at a time. John didn't mean to, the thing that killed Mary was still out there. He made sure to make up things to the boys everytime he came home. He gave them weapons. 

Bobby called him a jackass for doing that. He said Sam and Dean were children. They wanted toys, and should be treated like other kids. John felt guilty for doing that, but he needed to keep his boys strong. Especially Dean. He was strict with Dean, always being stern with him, and disciplining him whenever he screwed up. The tears stopped forming after awhile. He was strict with Sam too, but on a lesser scale. He didn't want to admit it, Sam was precious. His little boy. He needed to protect him. When the boys woke up, John immediately was greeted with hugs. John bent down and hugged his sons.

"Dad! How was the hunt!" Fourteen year old Dean says.

"Daddy, did you bring me something?" Ten year old Sammy asked.

"Great. Vampires are gone. Bobby and I, we lost no victims. And before you asked, yes I brought gifts. Dean, this is for you." John hands him a wrapped gift. Dean expecting a knife or gun, was shocked when he saw his present. A cellular phone. Sam's eyes went huge, along with Dean's.

"Dean. I know I been busy a lot. Chances are, I would be on the road a lot. If needed you can call me or any hunters for emergencies. I already programmed my number in it, along with Pastor Jim, and Bobby's. Remember that phone is for emergency use only. Don't use it to call girls. Those cell phone calls cost a huge fortune, got it Dean?"

"Yes dad." Dean already knew who to call first, Cassie Robinson, his lab partner in science class. Looks like studying would be a lot better. 

"Sam, this is for you." Sam eagerly opened up his present, he screamed and hugged his dad. A Nintendo Gameboy. Dean got a cellular phone, but looking at Sam's present, he felt extremely jealous. He tried to hide his jealousy, but not very well, he saw John giving him a disapproving look.

"Dean. Don't be jealous. Sam, I could only afford one game. What is it called, Mario? Share with Dean sometimes." When he saw Dean's expression. Sam's smile faded, but he knew not to argue. His bum was still sore after John spanked him for putting glue in Dean's hair a few days ago.

"Okay. Thanks daddy. Dean, help me get this set up." 

John smiled when he saw his sons playing the system. He wanted to get them a Nintendo system, but being on the road all the time, a TV wasn't always available. He already knew Dean was planning to call. He liked Cassie, he met her parents, Martin and Audrey. He told Dean to use the motel phone, not the cell. Dean frowned, his dad knew him too well. Seeing the boys being busy, he went and started breakfast.

After they ate, John gave them lunch money and sent them to school. He was exhausted from hunting and went to take a well deserved sleep. But even with the curtains being closed, and the room being dark, John couldn't sleep. He got up and had some warm milk, it helped somewhat, but not much. He didn't know why, not until he realized his balls were full.

John was very glad his sons were gone. They won't be back for hours. Dean was most likely going to spend time with Cassie, his new girlfriend, and Sam was going to be at his after school club. So John took off his shorts and his pajamas and got down to business.

It's been weeks since he was with a woman. The last woman he was with Kate, was dating another man. His youngest son Adam was currently attending preschool. Both John and Kate agreed not to tell their sons until Adam was thirteen. John touched himself thinking about Kate. Her soft, curvy body, her blonde hair swinging around as she rode John, her soft breasts, like a beautiful set of pillows. John felt his hardness growing. The last sexual encounter they had was a few months ago. 

John sent Sam and Dean to stay with Bobby for the summer. John traveled to Minnesota to see his on/off girlfriend Kate. Plus to see his son, Adam. Adam was shy, he often hid behind Kate's leg whenever he visited. Kate knew about John's day job and was expecting John. She and little Adam went to see John pulling up from their small apartment window.

John and Kate had a nice reunion. He loved Kate, not as much as his true love, Mary, but Kate was his other love. He often saw Kate as much as he can whenever he wasn't on the road. Bobby suspected John wasn't always going on his hunts, but he didn't say anything. Whenever John visited, he worked odd jobs and found seasonal work to support his girlfriend and son. He sent money to Bobby to raise his boys. Adam slowly warmed up to John, and John always took him to baseball games. That wasn't always the case, he also took Adam to Chucky Cheese and took pictures of Adam playing. Adam always cried when John reluctantly went home and John always promised to see him as much as he can. Him and Kate also cried. He hated being away from her, but as long as that Thing was out there, his family wasn't safe.

John stroked his cock. The last encounter he and Kate had. Oh my. She was a temptress. She wore HIM out. John remembered the night before he left. She had wore a sexy negligee. Red with stockings. God, John wanted to rip that thing off and fuck Kate till she screamed his name. But Kate wouldn't let him touch her. She threw John on the bed and grinded on his jeans. Then she slowly pulled up his tank, then leaned down to kiss him. 

Their tongues met and did a wicked tug of war. Then after a few minutes Kate started licking his ear. John squealed for the first time. He remembered her soft laughter, being careful to wake Adam who was sleeping in the next room. The tongue on his earlobe, Kate was forced to put a pillow over John's mouth because of the noises coming out of his mouth. His neck, John was a goner.

Then she slowly went down his body, stopping to tease his hardened nipples, then she proceeded to stop on his crotch area. Then frustratedly, stopped to give his hardness a massage. With her eyes never leaving his, she rubbed his jeans. Then leaning down, she proceeded to unbuckle his jeans. Then she put them back on. 

"The fuck? What are you do..."

"Shhhh." Kate puts a finger over her lips. John remembered, Adam was a light sleeper. He apologized to Kate. 

Then she *finally* took his pants off. Kate pulled his shorts off and put him in her mouth. John was very glad he had a pillow over his mouth. 

What he never noticed is Kate bringing a glass of ice cubes in the room when she left earlier. The coldness hit his senses. John almost fell off the bed. The blowjob she was giving him, John wanted to scream. Her head was moving up and down, her tongue swirling around the head. She moved her tongue in small circles, darting her tongue on his cock. John was moaning her name. Then she did something that threw John's mind to the stars. She took out her thermos and took a swig of some very warm tea and took his still cold cock and shoved him in her mouth, with the warm liquid inside. 

John squirted out cum, after cum of warm cum. Kate was expecting it, she swallowed as much as she can, with some dripping down his length. Then after she was done, John turned around, grabbed her and ate her pussy with her negligee still on. 

This time Kate had the pillow over her mouth. John was turned on by her muffled screams. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he lifted her hips and licked and sucked her dry. John felt his hand going faster at the memory. 

Her pussy tasted sweet. His tongue teased her clit, moving up and down, then he darted his tongue in her tight hole. Kate was screaming loudly in the pillow. He tongue fucked her, and didn't stop till her screams slowed down, and her body relaxed. He gave her a final swirl of his tongue, then slowly layed her down. Then he fucked her. 

Her pussy took him in easily, she was still high after her last orgasm. He then layed on top of her and fucked her slowly. He took his time, making sure, she wasn't too worn out. They kissed as John and Kate made love. 

After awhile, Kate asked to top. She then rode him like a professional porn star. Her legs were aside from his hips, her feet flat on the bed, her hands on his legs. The sight of Kate riding him, John fell in love. Kate must have felt the same way, she told him she loved him back. 

John thrusted himself into Kate. Their soft moans echoed in their bedroom. Then Kate put her legs on either side on John. 

Ripping off her negligee, she rode him hard and fast. Her warm cum was dripping on John's cock, like silky water. John grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples. His thusts met with her hips. The noises that was coming out of her pussy, made squirting squishing noises. 

Her long hair swinging around, with the sight of her breasts bouncing, John squirted cum after cum inside of her. He wasn't worried, Kate was on the pill. Kate had to stiffle her screams. After she got off him, she excused herself to go pee. 

Both John and Kate fell asleep after that, only waking up when Adam asked mommy to make him breakfast the next morning. Good thing they dressed in pajamas after they were done a few hours before. 

Both John and Kate teared up when John had to leave. He hunted while in Minnesota, but rarely. He had hunter contacts in the area, and told everyone to only contact him in dire situations. He then drove to Bobby's. 

Even with the memory, John was still hard. Dammit. Looks like a cold shower was in order. 

He fell asleep after that, only being woken up by his second youngest, who was home early. 

Sam walked inside quietly. School was let out early because of a fire. Good thing too, there was a math test. Sam was good at math, but forgot to study. Since it was Friday afternoon, school won't start till Monday. Being careful not to wake up John, he quietly put his bag down jumping when John said his name. 

"Sammy? Is that you?" 

"Yeah. Sorry did I wake you?" Sam said quietly. 

John looks at the clock. "Why are you home so early? You still have another hour." 

"There was a fire. The kids were sent home. Dad, I'll be quiet. You can go back to sleep." 

John nodded. Then hearing Sam moving around in the room, he realized he needed peace and quiet. 

"Sammy. Come lay down with me." 

"Okay." Sam didn't mind, he was tired. He and Dean stayed up the night before watching a werewolf movie. It was scary. Even though they knew how to hunt werewolves, it was nice to pretend they weren't hunters. Sam was scared for the heroine, her throat was about to be ripped out. Luckily, her husband shot the werewolf. Sam begged Dean to share a bed, he was scared. Dean scoffed and called him a wimp. Poor Sam prayed all night. He hunted, but was still a child. 

Laying down next to John, he felt himself relaxing. But realized, he had to tell John a message. 

"Dad, Dean says he was invited to a sleepover to a friend's house. He said he'll be back Sunday." 

"He better use protection." John mumbled. He already gave his boys the talk. He left a box of condoms in Dean's bag. Guess him and Cassie were getting serious. 

He was aware of Sam's small body. Sam took off his clothes and was sleeping quietly. John felt himself getting hard again. Oh no. Sam was his son. He forced himself to get rid of it, until he felt Sam put his arm on him. 

John looked at Sam's beautiful young face. Oh my. He looked like Mary. His soft pink lips, his soft skin, John sat up and stared at Sam. He was so innocent and beautiful. He hated to admit it, more beautiful than Dean. 

He felt himself getting really hard. But he wasn't going rape his son. He'll kill himself first before he hurt him. This itch of his, he needed to get rid of it. He wanted to get out of bed, but Sam been having bad dreams lately. He had no choice. He had to take care of himself. Hopefully Sam didn't wake up. 

John pulled down his shorts. Not all the way, just enough to get this over with. He took his hand, and stroked himself. He felt Sam's body heat. He tried to jerk off quietly. Sam's presence made it so much harder, or was it easier. John didn't care. 

As he stroked, he did something no father should do, he rubbed his hardness on Sam's back. He didn't mean too, it was a accident. But the thrill of it excited John. His skin was softer than Kate's. He turned around. He moved away from Sam, just in case. 

He fantasized about Kate, then Sam. Then the thought of taking Sam's virginity excited John. He came. He couldn't help himself, he groaned. Luckily Sam didn't wake up. He slowly got up and went to the washroom and cleaned himself up. 

Sammy. His beautiful boy. Kate his love. John couldn't decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Both John and Sam got up over two hours later. John forced himself to be a father, not looking at Sam in a sexual way. He looked at Sam who wanted to go outside to play.

"One hour. Supper will be done by then."

"Thanks dad!"

"Have fun kiddo." John mumbled. He was so confused. He forced himself to concentrate on preparing supper. He cooked Sam's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. He looked at the freezer. Good ol' Dean, he bought ice cream. Cherry chip. John's favorite.

He turned on the radio. A romantic love ballad played. Of course.

Looking up at the ceiling, he fisted the air in annoyance. The song that was playing it was his and Mary's song. 

The next song was better, it was a Disney song. He then concentrated on preparing dinner. Like clockwork Sam came in.

"Yum! Spaghetti! Is there garlic bread?"

"Shoot! No, sorry Sam. But there is ice cream. If you finish your food, I can give you a bowl."

"Okay. Mmm. Smells good. Too bad Dean is going to miss spaghetti night."

"His loss. Sam, milk or pop."

"Water."

"Sounds good."

After supper was done, and dishes were done, they watched TV. Sam had no homework tonight, and he didn't want to play with the Gameboy. It was rare that his dad and him were alone. They were sitting together on the couch cuddling. 

John found a old movie Sam liked. Lassie. John seen this as a kid. When Mary was still alive, Dean, Mary and John would watch this movie together. John remembered Mary being pregnant. He also remembered Dean being jealous. But after Sam was born, he became the protective older brother.

Then Mary died. John always felt guilty he wasn't in that nursery. It should have been him, not Mary. He kicked himself everyday. Feeling his eyes tear up, he blinked them back. Sam wasn't naive, he always knew when his dad thought about mom.

"Daddy, it's okay. The bad man will die. God will make sure of it."

John chucked. He wasn't even sure God existed. But hearing Sam's words comforted him. He kissed Sam's head. He pulled Sam closer. Then to his horror, he felt his jeans getting tight.

"Excuse me." He got up. He wanted to go for a walk, but no way in hell was he leaving his young son behind. What if that Thing came for Sammy? He'll never forgive himself. He called Dean on his cell. He reminded Dean about the salt lines, then told him to use the supplies John left him. He almost felt Dean's embarrassment. But Dean thanked him.

Thankfully his erection went down. But he wondered was it Mary's memory that excited John? His missing Kate? Or was it Sammy? He wished Sam was eighteen. He would have threw him on a bus and sent him to college. To save Sam from his father. He heard a knock.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Give me a minute." He splashed himself with cold water.

When he got up Sam was sitting on the couch. There was a commercial playing. John took a deep breath and sat down. Trying not to get excited about Sam's presence. Thankfully the movie started playing. After the movie ended, John ordered Sam to get ready to go to bed.

"Ohhh. Can I stay up with you please? I'm not tired." Sam whined.

"Fine. But put on your pajamas."

"Thanks dad. What about you?"

"After." Whenever the boys were home, John slept with his clothes on. Just in case. 

John and Sam watched an old movie. It was heavily edited, but some raunchy scenes slipped through. He was no prude, but he wished Sam was sleeping. He was too young for movies like this. What Sam said next, changed their whole weekend.

"Daddy. I know what you did earlier."

John stiffened in horror. Oh god.

"Sam, you were dreaming."

"It's okay. Dean does that sometimes. I heard him. You don't need to hide it from me. Dad. Do you miss mom?"

"Everyday.''

"Would you date other ladies?"

"Of course. Does that bother you Sam?"

"No. Mom would want you to move on. But Dean, he won't like it."

That was true. Whenever John brought home a woman, Dean usually went out of his way to sabotage his relationships. He kept Kate a secret because of it. If he found out Adam existed...John didn't want to think about it. What Sam said next, though. 

"Dad. It's okay. If you miss mom, you can pretend, with me."

"Sam. Don't say things like that. Go to bed."

"No. Dad, I don't want you being sad. I want to see you happy." Then Sam straddled John. He was small, but John cock met Sammy's ass perfectly.

"I love you daddy. Kiss me."

"Sam..."

"Fine." Then Sam threw his arms around John's neck and clumsily starts kissing him. John's eyes was wide. He wanted to throw Sam off, but he didn't. He then felt his eyes close. He showed Sam how to kiss. Oh god. Sam was young, but John didn't care. This was his chance. 

The kiss was soft and romantic. Sam eventually got into it. John put his tongue inside Sam's mouth. He wanted to rip his pj's off, but Sam was young and inexperienced. He instead pulled away and started necking him with kisses, being careful not to leave any marks. He rubbed Sam's small body. Being careful not to touch him in his private parts.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too dad."

John gently put Sam to the side. He then stood up with his jeans hard. Sam stared wide eyed with his eyes staring at his crouch. He was tempted to ask Sam for a blowjob, but he didn't want to scare his son. He then picked up Sammy and carried him to the bed.

They kissed for a long time. Sam giggled several times. Especially when John started kissing his chest. He pulled off Sam's clothing, and with Sam nude, he started to tease him. Sam was squealing and giggling at what John was doing.

When John put his penis and balls inside his mouth, John was extremely grateful the room was soundproof. Sam was moaning. When he came, John sucked him. He was still too young to create cum.

"Sammy, turn around." He then proceeded to lick his butthole. Poor Sam. He just recovered from his orgasm, then again came with elvin squeals. John teased him till he felt Sam relax.

"Daddy." Sam moaned.

"Sam. That's enough. Go to bed."

"Not yet. Daddy. What about you?"

John felt excited, but terrified. Fooling around was on thing, but if they go any further...

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay. But dad, that thing you were doing. Do it on me."

"Sure about that? It can be messy."

"Yeah. You can splash all over me."

John couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He stood nude in front of Sam, letting Sam look it over. Sam smiled at John with a sexy look. John got on top of Sam and slowly jerked off. Not taking his eyes of Sam, his hand pumped faster. Feeling his balls contract, he came with a loud cry. He came again when Sam opened his mouth. He was scared to ask Sam for the next favor. This was way to soon, Sam was still too young.

"Sam. Do you want to go further? Do you want to go all the way?"

"Like how?" Sam said with an innocent voice.

"Do you want your bum played with? Do you want to do what adults do?"

"You mean, what you and mom did?"

"Kind of, but for you it will be different. It will hurt, but it will feel good."

Sam was quiet for a minute. "Okay."

John ran to the bathroom and got out the lotion. He quickly put a drawer on the door so Dean doesn't walk in and catch them.

"Lay on your stomach. Relax."

"Um, daddy. I rather look at you."

"Sam, it would hurt a lot more that way. Especially your first time."

"I know. But you always say stare fear in the face. That's why I keep my eyes open when a scary movie is on."

"Sure? Okay. Sam. If it hurts tell me. Alright?"

"Okay. I love you dad."

"I love you too."

John generously lubed up Sammy and himself.

"Okay. Sam relax. Remember, if it hurts, tell me okay?"

Sam nods. Then John positions Sam and slowly puts himself in Sam's tight hole. Sam squealed in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. John started to pull away, but Sam pulled his arms back.

"Keep going. Daddy, I don't mind."

"Okay." He then stuck his cock inside Sam's virgin hole. Sam teared up and John carefully wiped his tears away. He went inside slowly. Then he stopped so he can get Sam to adjust. Than after he felt Sam relax, he gave the crucial push bottoming inside Sam.

Sam teared up. It hurt a lot more than he thought. But he was happy to make dad happy. 

John felt himself breathing hard. Oh god. It was so forbidden, but looking at his son, he didn't regret anything. Sam's legs were on his chest. He gave Sam a few minutes. Then he started moving.

They fucked for hours. Sam rode him, he bounced on John faster than a bull rider. John grabbed him and threw him on his stomach. The noises were loud with their noises. When he came, he came inside of his son. 

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too dad. You're not sad anymore?" Sam said in a innocent voice.

"Never."

They were holding on each other cuddling. They were naked and their sex session was evident. John kissed Sam's head.

"Sammy, you have to remember this must be our secret. Forever."

"Yea, I promise. Dad can we have a shower?"

They banged in the shower. They acted like a old married couple, they even danced. Sam gave him a blowjob. If this was John's last night on Earth, then he dies with almost no regrets. Unfortunately, that Thing was still out there, plus Dean and Kate. 

They agreed to keep it a secret. Their secret affair was only one night. Once Sam saw John was no longer sad, he and John agreed to never bring it up again. They gave each other sly looks, but once Sam started dating when he turned thirteen, John wasn't even jealous. Sam over the the years forgot about it. 

When Sam and Dean died in the hands of Walt and Roy, Sam was very glad Dean didn't catch his Heaven with his night with John. Even in death, he kept his secret. Thankfully, Dean thought Sam was thinking about the Gameboy. But he wondered why the room was messy. John was a neak freak with his kids. Sam just gave him a secretive smile.

Then when John came back, Sam willingly left with Dean so their parents could have their private reunion. But John and him had a good talk. John thanked Sam for his "gift." They kissed goodbye. When Sam saw how he saw his parents holding hands, he knew he made the right choice. 

He teared up when John faded. But when Castiel told their parents had their private shared heaven, Sam was glad. He hoped someday he can have a happiness like that too.


End file.
